


This Is Not You

by cryinghoe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Lots of Murder, Murder, No Like Really Badly, Oh My God, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toph Beifong Gets Hurt, Toph Beifong-centric, Why Did I Write This?, poor Sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghoe/pseuds/cryinghoe
Summary: Aang trembled as they landed in the Western Air Temple, it was completely barren on the outside as it always was. There was nothing out of the ordinary, the grass seemed just as green, waving the wind and sunlight bright upon the scene, yet he knew that there was nothing bright. He looked to the siblings, they looked savage. Katara’s eyes were darkened, Sokka had an iron grip on his sword as he stalked forward towards the stone temples.“She’s in there, yet they aren’t trembling. Is she not fighting?” Sokka raises his sword to point.“She could be unconscious,” Katara doesn’t dare say dead.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	This Is Not You

**Author's Note:**

> HEY TRIGGER WARNING:  
> \- manipulation, whips, fighting, gore, cursing, sexual assault, torture.
> 
> this was a fic that came from @faiebae (on instagram) from her art of evil!toph. I LOVE EVIL TOPH SO MUCH LIKE???? SHE WOULD BE SO POWERFUL I--
> 
> i didn't write her well enough here. i would say this is pretty aangsty. not quite sure though. have a good read and REMEMBER THIS COULD BE TRIGGERING!

“Run.”

That was the last words that their earthbending friend had said to them--the last words from her grinning lips before they watched as she made fighting seem so effortless… Aang hoisted Sokka and Katara on Appa as fast as they could, complete and utter trust in his friend although his gut was twisted and screaming upon how royally, truly and completely fucked up this was. Sokka kept looking back, blue optics widened as the fight became nothing, covered behind trees that kept on falling to her will.

“...She’ll be alright,” Katara can feel their nerves, it was as if they were back in the war, nobody had quite surrounded them and exhausted them since then, she speaks for them but more for herself, “...she has to be.”

The night sky gave her cover, gave her everything that she could have wanted against an opponent--but her breath was escaping her and fast as more men seemed to come, more men seemed to appear from completely nowhere yet everywhere. Her tiredness was not apparent, they didn’t slow their notions of swinging jians around her, even when they melted in midair as she dodged and swung her fists directly into their jaws. Bodies lay around her, the stench of blood floods her senses and only raises her adrenaline.

“USE THE KUSARIGAMA!”

There was a moment that faltered her--a weapon that flew past her, a sharp edge that sliced directly through the abdomen of her green tunic and she boosts herself in the air as the weapon slices under her and without second thought, her bare hand grabs the blade and her connection with the earth is sweet, sweeter than the way the blade attempted to rip out of her hand and threatened to take her nimble fingers along. She gives a sharp tug, the metal liquidated and turning into a whip that she threw into several men with the fleeing strength that she possessed.

“Give up,” One man spoke for multiple, “You are surrounded and you’re losing your strength. Bow to us.”

“Toph Beifong doesn’t bow to anyone,” She pants, wiping her cut hand on the shredded fabric of her as she remains back in her fighting position.

At least, they are safe.

She dives into the ground and appears behind a man, taking his own weapon from his sheath and without second thought, she drives the chokuto through his stomach and listens to him choke on his own blood, just barely dodging two tantos that happen to slice her on her open stomach--she cannot stand the sense of her own blood being spilt amongst these men. Earth spikes slice several limbs clean off, leaving men screaming on the forest floor as twenty men become five steadily. There is nothing left in her, she doesn't know what her body is running on but it’s similar to gasoline, lighting fires within her that she didn’t know she possessed. Her fist butchers someone’s rib cage, hearing one final wheeze come out of the man yet she did not acknowledge that there was someone behind her, someone who was somehow sneaking past her heightened senses and a cloth is around her neck, choking her as she’s dragged through the ground, hands turned into claws that grasped at handfuls of dirt, painfully under her fingernails. She screams, oxygen fleeing quickly. She slams her head back, directly into his boots as he slows dragging her from her thrashing, she places her hands onto his boots and kicks up, feet directly slamming into his jaw and causing him to fall over, landing atop of him and shoving his head into the malleable earth and he suffocates on the dirt, yet not dying... Toph catches her breath for a moment, but a moment that could not be spared was when a boot, harder than anything she had ever experienced, connected to the side of her head and she screamed as she fell to the hard ground, cupping her head as a loud ringing invades her hearing. Her feet are on the ground, yet there is nothing, her senses were ruined as a net covers her and she cannot escape, not with her wriggling to avoid the pain--she is exhausted, thrown to shreds from a fight that she brought onto herself and against her better judgement in life, her eyes close and she is taken over.

“The ground stopped quaking,” Sokka speaks to himself before throwing himself across the saddle and the lovers in front, “The ground stopped quaking and we have to go back.”

There were no signs of refute, Appa roared as he reversed to the very place that Toph was fighting, Sokka threw himself overboard just as Appa landed, immediately taking a step back… It was a bloodbath under the moonlight, a slaughter in the nighttime and there was no sign of Toph. Aang and Katara studied the scene with shock, men were laying on the ground, some with jians through their flesh while others and their limbs laid unattached.

“Oh my god.” Katara turns away but the image is burning in her brain.

“Do you….”

“She did this.” Sokka answers the question, unsure of who it truly belonged to. 

Craters were in the earth, claw marks in the earth along with her own blood but it was indistinguishable. Sokka knew this--protecting your friends, no, family, meant that you would do whatever it took to make sure they were safe. Her brain didn’t think twice about making the weapon betray the beholder.

“TOPH!” Aang calls but there are no responses, no groans of exhaustion but his eye catches one man’s chest that is heaving.

Sokka, always the attentive one, runs over to the man and grabs him the shirt, muscles built from the war as the panicked fighter screams, a deep noise that echoes throughout the silent forest.

“Where. Is. She.” Sokka demands quietly, beginning to feel nothing but red hot anger seering through him.

“O-our leader took her,” The man struggles on his words, spitting out blood before continuing, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know. She’s… She’s…”

“Don’t stutter.” Katara warns, icicle eyes piercing through the darkness and making him gulp before nodding.

“She’s powerful. We didn’t think we were going to be fighting her, we didn’t want her. I was choking her, I had her by the cloth that held my armor together and somehow, she got out of my grip and kicked me in the jaw,” He raises his head, many teeth out of his mouth are missing and there is a large bruise already forming on his jaw, “Our leader kicked her in the head and she fell with a scream--I could tell she was tired.”

“That doesn’t answer my fucking question!” Sokka barks, ignoring the way that Aang was eerily quiet beside him.

“I’m pretty sure he took her back to our base,” He spits again, the fluid slipping between his aching gums and making him hiss in pain, “There should be a note somewhere, there’s always a--”

The Avatar took off, hunting for the information that they needed. His thoughts are spiraling, he can feel the Avatar State wailing inside of him, desperately begging to be unleashed upon these people that took his friend. She told them to run, and like a fool, he did. Toph remained grounded, remained solid while he took flight… Aang feels tears slip down his face as his foot crunches something, immediately turning to it and beginning to read.

“We are located somewhere you love,  
something you should be familiar with.  
You will not recognize her once we are done.  
You will regret everything. Want a better clue?  
We are located in the Western Air Temples  
and you have a week to retrieve your friend.”

The note is crumpled in his hands, fire bursting between them. They ran to one of his homes, one of his beloved temples and are going to spill her blood across the entirety of the temple--the one holy place was going to become sinful. He cannot hide his tears, they are shining in the moonlight as he wafts himself over.

“You hide in my fucking temples!?” He screams, the language making Katara and Sokka glance at each other with nervousness.

“No one was there…” He looks horrified himself.

“I DON’T CARE! You are savages, brutes that deserve the fate that should have been given to Ozai for what you have done to my friend but no. I will not kill you, I am the balance between worlds,” He shoves him out of Sokka’s hands, a violent action that made Katara grasp at his orange tunic, “I’ll let you die the way Toph would want. Alone, slowly and surrounded by the people you love. Come on guys,” Aang looks back to his friends, “We have to go rescue Toph.”

As they walk away, Sokka steps on his chest, the scream echoing in their wake as they hop onto Appa and begin their (at least) two day trip to the Western Air Temple.

“What do you think they’ll do to Toph?” Katara’s eyes are widened with fear.

“...I don’t want to think about that.” Sokka softly responds, crawling to the space that she used to sleep in on the saddle.

Toph dreaded flying, always buried herself in the light luggage that they all carried and had Sokka next to her in a tight grasp. He lifts her bag, there is a lingering scent of peppermint and petrichor. He pretends that his sobbing isn’t stentorian but he doesn’t see that Katare begins to cry at the sound of her brother wailing into her bag.

||

There is a storm--everything is thundering, there is soft pattering on the ground that sounds familiar to the way that rain would rattle against the earth, something that drove her crazy. Her eyes clench, as if blocking out light that would never come to her sightless eyes. She couldn’t handle the way that this wooden cellular smelt like something spoiled, something rotted, something gutted. She lifts her head, but there is only more thundering, a lightning crash and Toph Beifong realizes that there is no storm outside, but the thundering is her head. The lightning is the strikes of pain that fill her limbs and those soft patterns of rain drops? No, that is blood, that is her own blood spilling from… somewhere. She gently tugs on the chains, it sounded like metal--metal, oh thank god that these people were stupid. Her fingers, ached and raw from fighting, rub against the cool surface but there are no visions through her seismic sense. 

“Those are platinum. The purest metal on earth known to mankind,” The voice is sickening, familiar and calm, “You can’t bend those if there are no impurities.”

She remains silent as he comes in, his footsteps are utterly gentle against the wood as he sits down in front of her. There is a bucket that is beside him, completely wood. He knew better than to make the same mistake twice.

“You shouldn’t claw at your eyes,” He sighs, “Now you’ve got blood all on your face and I can’t have you ugly.”

Her ears twitch as she listens to the water from a cloth being strained, and there is a gentle hand on her shoulder, her eyes widen as she turns her head to it.

“I’m finished hurting you, I want to heal you,” He speaks softly, “And, I might let you out of those chains if you let me help you.”

Her walls are falling, the mental stability is failing to pick up the bricks that make her strong, protect her from forces like this. She trusted no man, no woman, nobody.

“I promise.”

Her eyes blink a few times, too tired to give him a response. The cloth is warm when it is pressed against her, she cannot help but lean her head into it, gently rubbing over her wounds and taking care of the blood that could infect her. Oh, the touch--she was always weak for someone tending to her, ignoring the way her mind screamed for just a minute. He is gentle, hushing her when she squeezes her brows in pain, gently taking out a knot in her shoulder with one hand as he does so.

“Look at you,” He whispers as if this were an intimate moment between them, “You’re so strong, like a little soldier. Taking the pain so well, even if you self inflicted it. Have you been through this before? Self inflicting pain?”

She does not respond, only allowing the way he comforted her to soak into her skin. 

“Talking can be difficult, especially with the way that your throat is raw. Probably dry… Would you like some water?”

Toph nods, her dark hair cascading down her fronts as she does. He slips behind her, always keeping a hand upon her as the chains fall, she trembles with the power that she could have… Yet, her hands go forward, reaching directly for the wooden bucket and drinking. Her fingers may have been tiny, but were gripping the bucket as if it were her last drink of water. The water weight is delightful--she gasps as she finishes the water.

“Good girl,” He affirms, “I’m proud.”

There is a light in her chest, something she has been begging for… for years. Nothing occurred in her mind that this could have been out of place.

“Would you care to know me?” He asks.

She nods.

“Use your words.” He chides.

“Yes.” It’s nothing more than whisper, speaking hurts more than she had even originally thought.

“I come from the Southern Watertribe,” He lies as if it were natural, “I fought many years before the war happened… I experienced my village burning, my family dying, but I’ll save you some details. I’ve got some scars from that,” He shrugs, tone so neutral that he could have been talking about the weather, “I’m a nonbender, as if that matters. My name is Seika.”

He spoke just like him. Her mind betrays her for a second, replacing whoever this man was with Sokka. He was her comfort, he held her in his arms like she was the stars in the sky. He treated her better than anyone she had ever known…

“You’d like my best friend, Sokka. Your names are very similar…” She whispers again.

“Ah, Sokka. His father and I were like brothers. I’m much younger than his father, though. Maybe somewhat older than Sokka.” The man smiles right through his lies.

Her mind becomes hopeful, there is someone good here… Someone that she can trust, rely on. 

“Come here. Come rest.” His arms are opened.

She has never been one for affection, yet the craving of someone human was desperate within her. There is hesitation, between her mind and the lesser of her heart. Toph inches forward and is taken back, taken back to when Sokka had held her in his arms, the way he smelt like rain and campfires, she melts instantaneously. There was a soft tunic, something so similar to his… There are no red flags in her mind, nothing telling her that this man could harm her… He had promised her the pain was over, and after fighting and murdering, it took her back to when she was twelve, as a small kid that needed someone. She was pliable, she was weaker than she normally was… Vulnerability was something Toph Beifong despised, it had always seemed to lead to her demise. His hands trail lower than her back, cupping around her muscular frame and giving a supple grip.

“What are you doing?” She whispers.

“Something you aren’t allowed to say anything to.”

His lips meet hers, pushing past her lips and shoving his tongue into her mouth and shoving himself past her boundaries. Her hands pound against his chest, tears begin to trail down her cheeks as his lips go to his neck, there is an uncomfortable protrusion against her thigh, something she comes to recognize as arousal. Her mind twists--nobody had ever wanted her before, made her sexualized in some way... She was seen as raw power, someone who wouldn’t hesitate to pound your head into the ground with her bare hands yet she was thrown onto the ground, the pain in her body making her squirm and poor punches are thrown, he only grabs her wrists and licks the wounds there--

“Nothing is hotter than a girl who struggles.”

\--Her eyes widen as she yanks her hand away, her mind reeling and screaming at her once again, distracting her from the moment. She allowed herself to be this weak, all because of her own silly teenager crush. His hands stop right at her thighs, lingering in the way that they were paled and had no scars. He found her unbelievably attractive, with the way she took down his men with grace that seemed effortless, the way she was brutish in battle made him grind his erection into her thigh. She was panicked, heavily breathing as tears streamed down her face. Her body is naked in the air, and she hears something being caught, something whipping against the ground.

“But, you see, I don’t want to rape you,” His voice is malicious, “I needed to see more of that skin, although you are so fucking hot.”

Her scream echoes as a whip thrashes across her bare stomach, her bare thighs, her bare everything. There is lost count after fifteen lashes, her body bounces forward with every single whip, she can hear more voices whispering and her mind shuts off, there is nothing more dehumanizing. She doesn’t recognize him when he leans down to her ear--

“You are our war prisoner. You will lead the Avatar straight to us.”

||

Aang trembled as they landed in the Western Air Temple, it was completely barren on the outside as it always was. There was nothing out of the ordinary, the grass seemed just as green, waving the wind and sunlight bright upon the scene, yet he knew that there was nothing bright. He looked to the siblings, they looked savage. Katara’s eyes were darkened, Sokka had an iron grip on his sword as he stalked forward towards the stone temples.

“She’s in there, yet they aren’t trembling. Is she not fighting?” Sokka raises his sword to point.

“She could be unconscious,” Katara doesn’t dare say dead, “There isn’t a way to tell. We have to get in, we have to be sneaky. Aang--”

“--No. We are going to attract them all out, I don’t care.” He steps in front of them, whipping his staff to the tower, a howling wind whipping their hair around and trembling the temples themselves as he then slams his staff onto the ground, it temples under his power.

There are five men that come walking out from the looming tower, in a circular group that is clearly hiding something from the view.

“Hello, Avatar and friends,” The leader is smiling, “Have you come to rescue your friend?”

“Give us Toph before I make you spill your blood from places you never knew you could!” Sokka screams.

“Oh, we have her right here,” The men back away from whatever was there and the sight horrifies them, “She’s alive, don’t you worry but see… We did a little something with her… You aren’t going to survive this.”

He walks away, just as his men do, the air is still as a metal wheelchair holds the Beifong who is completely awake, hair in her normal bun but there is something off--something strange, something possessed. Sokka feels his heart tear into two, she is slowly rising from the chair but isn’t running towards them. In fact, her hands are cracking her scarred fists and there are scars riddling the body that was once seemingly unharmed. 

“Meet the Beifong Bandit. She does not think of you as your friends, since we have her hypnotized… She thinks you are one of us. Good luck… she wants us dead.” The leader smiles, something that Katara is sickened by.

His fingers snap and her head snaps up just as he does so, her blind eyes are wild. Feral, horrifying like the badgermoles that they had all been faced with. Her chest heaves, her face has scars over them, just as big as her tiny fingers--Aang wants to scream at the idea that she wanted to claw out her own eyes.

She raises her hands, palms facing her face. The earth begins to tremble, before completely turning into a hole, something that they all scream at, Katara and Sokka being saved by Aang air-whipping them back and flying himself out of the hole. 

“We don’t want to fight you!” Aang screams as he dodges a boulder.

“I WANT YOU DEAD!” Toph screams, throwing her right arm in the air and earth spikes are sent forward, he immediately jumps back to the ground, before realizing his undoing.

The earth swallows him steadfast, he can’t seem to earthbend himself fast enough to escape her cage that she was creating and the metal wheelchair grabs him up, throwing him into a cage. Never had she taken him that fast, his eyes widen as the siblings immediately rush forward, he cannot escape this metal prison.

“TOPH!” Sokka cries, slicing a boulder.

“You… YOU! YOU WHIPPED ME AND NEARLY RAPED ME!” She screams at him as water slams her into the ground.

“Sokka, you go try and get Aang out. I will try my best to hold her back,” Katara turns to him, those once dark eyes now full of fear, “I’ve never seen her so powerful.”

“Be careful. Toph knows the human body better than you do.”

Sokka runs off, leaving the scene as Toph runs towards Katara. Katara sends multiple waves of water her way, none too pressurized but she juggernauts through those. The waterbender shrieks as a punch disturbs her, right in front of her--hand-to-hand combat was Sokka’s thing, not hers. She had barely enough training to hold off Toph, who was better than she had ever led on. Fists are furious, Katara dodging as far as she could. Her leg extends out, kicking Toph in the abdomen, and she grins for a moment before seeing murder in those eyes.

“You gave him the whip,” She licks her chapped lips, “And now, I’ll make YOU count out those lashes!”

Boulder, after boulder strikes at Katara, destroys those with a simple wave of her hand with water that follows. Sweat begins to drip down her forehead, while Toph is relentless in her boulders. They begin turning into daggers, something that Katara guards with a fortress of water. She watches as Toph turns her head to the men, giving a grin before diving into the earth.

“SOKKA--”

She had never seen Toph jump out of the earth and land such a strong punch that nearly took Sokka’s head off, leaving him on the ground in a wail of pain. Her hands go forward, a wave grabs Toph by the waist and whips her far, straight into the ground that creates an earthquake and the largest crater. The water at her hip glows as she crouches to her brother and places the water to his head.

“I didn’t think she could behead people with a punch,” Sokka groans, “Holy fuck… I’ve never seen so many stars.”

“You almost slashed through this! Come on, Sokka--holy shit, she’s getting back up, Katara, HURRY UP!” Aang panics from his cage, shaking the metal around.

Sokka gets up and instead of Toph grabbing Katara by the back of her neck, he grabs Toph and slams her into the ground, his sister screams for him as they fly deep into the ground, looking at Aang.

“You have to go into the Avatar State,” She begins to slash at the metal with water knives, “She almost took his head off, she’s faster and more dangerous than I’ve ever seen!”

“I can’t use that against her,” He watches his girlfriend, “I could hurt her or worse, she might try killing me!”

“Then be careful,” She’s barely making progress, occasionally looking down at the deep fight between the friends, “I hate seeing them fight. I know he’s killing his heart…”

He swore that he would get her out of this, but he was just barely dodging her. Whatever that man did to her, he knew he would do that to that man but tenfold. He had never seen Toph in such agony and using that for her power, dirt strike after dirt strike wounding him. It wounded him, he knew that he could get her out of this, but he didn’t know how.

“DIE, YOU BASTARD!” She screams before tackling him.

It sends him back to the day when she was training against a tree. Her fists were furious, nobody could quite identify the difference between her two fists, her elbows or her kneecaps and he remembers finding that admirable. She straddles him, her fists are the same that they were on that day and all he can do is cover his face as she lets out a storm.

“I can feel your heartbeat, you filth,” Toph laughs, “I will make sure I crush your HEART!”

She stands up and he is just barely able to dodge her stomping, immediately rising and throwing his own punches. His right hook catches her head, she lets out a vicious scream and shakes her head, she reminds him of a wolf the way that she reacted, snarling and going back to the fist fighting. He had trained with the Kyoshi Warriors, but nothing in his life had trained him for the speed that they were going at. There is a kick, there are elbows and this is nothing more than a dirty fight as they slam each other repeatedly into the ground, the other attempting to gain dominance. He grabs her arm and pulls her against him, head just barely moving in time to dodge her thrashing head.

“DON’T YOU TRY TO RAPE ME!”

“I WOULDN’T DO THAT TO YOU!”

He bends his back, suplexing her into the ground and before he can react, they are sent flying forward, upwards towards the sky and the earth pillar disappears as soon as it is there. He grabs her, it’s instinctive as they fall through the air, ignoring the way her screams sounded pained, horrified by him grabbing her like that. His eyes close, there wasn’t a different way that he would die. He wanted to die by her side, no matter if this wasn’t the Toph that he knew. He knew they would make contact, but just before their skulls went into the earth, him and Toph were separated by the strongest wind he had experienced, landing safely while Toph tumbled against the ground before stabilizing herself.

“YOU WANT ME!” Aang screamed.

Sokka looked to Aang as Katara grabbed him, “What are you doing!?”

“We gotta go, Aang is going to go into the Avatar State.” 

The plan is clear, Sokka pushes himself against Appa as his tattoos glow white and there is a fair fight. Metal flies around Aang and flames lick at Toph, they’re both screaming at each other and the siblings are amazed at how Toph keeps up with the Avatar State without showing fear. Her body twists and bends as water and fire strike at her, flipping herself and landing before running and striking at him again. Aang runs towards her, at speeds that nobody but him could accomplish and they tackle each other, dirt flying as they travel, Toph’s small hands grabbing at him, clawing at him and attempting to choke him.

“This isn’t you,” He speaks, but multiple voices are harmonizing, “I am going to rid you of this.”

“This!? THIS IS ME! THIS IS ME AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” She screams, her own voice rivaling his.

“No,” Sokka eyes widen, “He can’t do to her what he did to Ozai. She’ll--”

“--That’s not his plan,” Katara pushes her whipping hair out of her face, “He talked to spirits while you two were brawling… She’s going to gain her sight temporarily and recognize that it’s not us.”

The screaming between the Avatar and Toph becomes silent, there is no movement. Her eyes are widened, and instead of the milky eyes that he had grown accustomed to, there is a green that appears so golden that it shocks Aang to the very core to see his friend see him. He may have been in the Avatar State, but there was a connection between them.

“Twinkletoes?” She barely whispers.

“Toph. They had you--”

“--I know… I-I know. Aang, I’m sorry,” She pleads for forgiveness, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, you’ll never hear me apologize again, you bald ass, please--”

“--I didn’t want an apology. This is the Toph I know. We’ll explain it to you later. For now? I want you to do what you did to those men that were in that forest to them. And you’ll have us this time.”

Her sight vanished and something was restored within her, a newfound strength based off of what those vile men had done to her. Toph Beifong was the embodiment of strength and god be damned if this didn’t make her the strongest person that could have walked. The Avatar lands her peacefully and sees a returning grin that was no malicious intent towards him, but instead towards the men that had tortured her. It felt good to have his friend back, but even better to see their skulls fold, and something within him cheered at the violence before immediately being repulsed… Kyoshi, it was completely Kyoshi that had cheered and as Toph walked back to Appa, he ignored the way that Sokka had pulled her into his arms and heard a soft smacking noise. Katara, on the other hand, was staring and smiled at Aang.

“You did it once again.” She laughs softly.

“Hey, restoring balance is sorta my thing.” He aids her onto Appa.

“Not only that, but setting up relationships. What is that one thing Sokka always says…?”

“Oogie.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh YEAH! i sorta made up some things and i was sorta running out of steam towards the end so i apologize for that but i really hope you guys enjoyed this one. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS I NEED TO KNOW IF WRITING FOR THIS LONG WAS WORTH IT!! i also would appreciate anything! i hope you have a great night or day, get some rest, drink water and uhhh happy holidays! (christmas fic totally coming soon)


End file.
